Jaune Arc: Caballero de Histeria
by Cruner dual
Summary: Remanente es testigo del nacer de un nuevo poder… Nadie espero este giro del destino de un caballero. Podrá este portador dominar El Mal en el o este Mal lo dominará a él. (AU basada en El Diario de Jonathan de Stroop – XBOXER091)


**No poseo ningun derecho sobre RWBY o El Diario de Jonathan, todo los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Prologo: El suspiro de un perdón.**

* * *

\- ¡¿EN VERDAD PENSANTES QUE PODÍAS HACER ALGO CONTRA MI?!- Su ira crecía más cuanto más miraba al caballero que se encontraba a sus pies.

Yo… ¡Si al menos les consigo algo de tiempo, con gusto moriré por ellos! –El caballero logro tomar su espada logrando así un despiste de su atacante causando un ataque directo al estómago de su adversario-

-Aaaagghh! –Fue el gruñido casi gutural de la mujer al recibir el tajo a su zona media haciéndola retroceder y liberar al joven a sus pies-

El joven rápidamente logro levantarse y ponerse en guardia midiendo cada movimiento de su oponente. La mujer solo lo fulmino con la mirada de la cual comenzó a emerger energía en forma de llamas desde su único ojo sano.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Maldita escoria! –Sin siquiera darle oportunidad al joven de reaccionar se abalanza hacia el con la intención de matar-

El joven caballero recibió directamente el filo de un sable llameante que se llevó de si una cantidad sumamente alta de su Aura. El impacto lo hizo retroceder y caer de rodillas perdiendo el agarre de su arma que salió volando dejándolo sin ninguna herramienta para defenderse del próximo ataque de su adversario el cual lentamente se acercaba a él con sed de sangre mientras desvanecía el sable llameante reemplazándolo por una lanza cuyas llamas se condesaban en su punta.

El caballero simplemente podía ver como la mujer se acercaba a él haciendo que desde su interior naciera el verdadero terror, él lo sabía, si ella se acercaba lo suficiente sería su fin.

No podía hacer nada.

**_VIVE…O MUERE_**

Cada movimiento de su oponente hacia que el miedo calara más en sí.

_**EL DORMIR ES OTRO DESPERTAR**_

Ni un solo musculo se atrevía a moverse.

**UNA LAGRIMA ES DERRAMADA**

**COMO**

**SACRIFICIO**

**PARA SU LLEGADA.**

Ella estaba allí, ya era tarde…

La Lanza penetro el resto de su Aura y continuando con su torso sin ninguna dificultad. El rubio caballero solo podía ver impactado como el arma lo atravesaba causándole un inmenso dolor que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el objeto alienígena a su cuerpo que ahora estaba incrustado en sí.

El lugar había caído en un silencio casi letal, las peleas entre los bandos cesaron momentáneamente al darse cuenta de la derrota del caballero, los aliados simplemente podían observar como lentamente la lanza se desvanecía del cuerpo blindado del rubio.

-JAUNEEEEE!- grito la joven segadora.

La roja segadora miro con horror puro los acontecimientos presentes así dejando escapar nuevamente el poder que derroto al poderoso Dragón Grimm en la caída de Beacon. Luz de blanco puro emergió de los ojos de plata de la Segadora.

Todo se volvía lento para los ojos del Caballero que se resistía a la muerte que respiraba en su nuca esperando que lentamente cerrara sus ojos y se dejara caer el sueño sin fin. El dolor se había ido siendo remplazado por una fuerte sensación de frió en su pecho siendo esto la señal de la muerte que lentamente reclamaba su alma.

Fri

Frio

Frio

Frio como la soledad.

Frio como la perdida.

Frio como el perder el amor.

Pronto, como si de una película de cinta antigua se reprodujera. Jaune Arc, Cazador en Entrenamiento de La Academia Beacon de Vale y Líder de Equipo JNPR, comenzó a observar su vida pasar por frente a sus ojos.

Su Infancia con su familia en su pueblo natal fuera de Vale, sus 7 hermanas, sus días en la escuela civil, el cómo sus padres se negaron a entrenarlo para volverse un cazador solo para que el estuviera a salvo del Grimm.

El cómo llego a Beacon con sus transcripciones falsas dando así paso a la hermosa mentira que fue su estancia en la Academia de Cazadores solo siendo el un joven sin ningún entrenamiento solo armado con una espada y un escudo, y toda la determinación de cumplir un sueño.

Él le extendió la mano a quien se convirtió en su primer amigo verdadero y quien iría hasta al mismísimo Infierno solo para poder ayudarlo.

Conoció a la pareja de amigos que se transformaron en sus nuevos hermanos.

Y… La conoció a ella, la mujer por la que se volvió lo que es ahora, la belleza pelirroja que lo instruyo con paciencia y compresión. La misma que estuvo allí para el cuándo más la necesitaba, la misma que a pesar de saber su mentira aun siguió con el como si nada hubiera cambiado, la misma que estuvo enamorada de el por tanto tiempo en secreto, la misma que por un destino impuesto tuvo que luchar en una batalla que ella a pesar de su habilidad, no pudo ganar.

Una triste, solitaria y amarga lagrima apareció en su mejilla, su ultimo llanto, uno que está cargado con todos sus pecados, toda su tristeza y felicidad, la gota que contenía su alma en ella. Le falto el aliento anunciando que la muerte ya había clamado su alma y ahora era tiempo de dormir, tomando lo que le quedaba de aire…dijo sus últimas palabras.

**_-Pyrrha…perdo...name… _**-Y así su último suspiro se gastó en una disculpa.

…

….

….

….

…

…..

* * *

**_-Dime, Hermano…Este chico, ¿no te parece interesante? -_**

**_-Ciertamente, Hermano._**

Dos entidades se vislumbraban mientras arrastraban lo que parecía ser un cuerpo humano, mientras solo reinaba el silencio y la ocasional conversación de las entidades, que, para su desconocimiento, el cuerpo que arrastraban comenzaba a despertar.

-mmmmmhhhmm… ¿Eh?

Los seres al escuchar el leve quejido del cuerpo voltearon a verlo con asombro.

**_-OH! ¡Por la nauseabunda cola de Re'thaian! El humano, esta despierto, hermano._**

**_-Ya lo veo, esto es muy interesante, Hermano._**

**_-Claramente._**

**_\- ¿Un Humano que esta consiente antes de llegar? No sacamos la lotería._**

**_-JAJAJA! Tienes razón, mucha razón._**

-Eh…Disculpen…estoy muerto y esto es el infierno ¿no?

**_-Sí, estas muerto, pero no estas precisamente en el Infierno._**


End file.
